Blue Lines and Black Satin
by Pop the Question
Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life are done backward.


Pop the Question Contest Entry

Title: Blue Lines and Black Satin

Word Count (without the A/n and header): 8,902

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life are done backward.

Warning: I don't own Twilight, Otis Redding, or the University of Kansas.

**Blue Lines and Black Satin**

**August 2014**

"_Here, let me help you with that," Alice said sweetly as she noticed Bella's hands trembling nervously, trying to right her birdcage veil. She took a few deep breaths and shook out her hands in an attempt to rid herself of the apprehension building up inside of her. Much to her dismay, neither worked. _

_Bella stood, facing a sleek, full-length mirror that had been set up in the bridal party's dressing room. The image that stared back was absolutely stunning. She knew that she had Alice and her amazing skills with a makeup brush to thank; in that moment, she had never felt more beautiful. She rocked back and forth anxiously on the heels of her white satin flats as Alice glided across the room in her knee-length, charcoal gray bridesmaids dress._

"_Relax, B. You look so beautiful," she reassured her with a smile, squeezing her shoulders. Bella exhaled a long, nervous breath. "The veil goes like this," Alice informed her as she regarded Bella in the mirror and shaped the delicate netting over her warm chocolate eyes. "There," she said, making one more adjustment to the cream colored flower that was attached to the veil. "You're perfect." Alice kissed her rounded cheeks and wrapped her in a hug._

"_Thank you for everything, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you." Bella gave her a smile that spread all the way to her eyes. She scrutinized herself in the mirror once more. She never imagined she'd be standing here, in the most beautiful lace wedding dress she had ever laid eyes on, minutes away from marrying the man of her dreams. The love of her life. Her soul mate. Edward._

"_Mama!" _

_Bella turn in the direction of the ecstatic voice of her two-year-old son, Jack, as he came barreling down the hallway toward her. _

"_Hi, baby. You look so handsome!" She knelt down so that she was eye level with him and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek. Jack giggled with delight, stuck his hands in his little pockets, and blushed, a trait he'd inherited from his mother. Bella swept aside his dark auburn locks and stared lovingly into her son's eyes – the same vibrant sea-green color as his father's. _

"_Mama, you so pretty" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his small arms around her neck and squeezed her tight, melting Bella's heart._

"_Thank you, sweetheart." Bella re-tied his dress shoe and tried to keep her tears at bay, knowing that Alice would kill her if she messed up all of her hard work._

"_These shoes hurt my feets." He frowned sadly and rubbed his heels through the shoes._

"_I'm sorry. You'll only have to wear them for a little bit, and then we can put your Chucks back on, okay?" Bella was surprised Jack had made it this long in his shoes._

"_Daddy's feets hurt too!" His eyes went wide._

_Bella laughed and shook her head. "Of course they do." She rose from her squatting position, smoothed out her dress, and reached for Jack's tiny hand._

"_Daddy gonna change shoes too?" Jack swung their arms back and forth between them._

"_I'm sure he will, baby. How about we go find him and see?" Bella smiled sweetly at her son. She watched as he ran over to Auntie Alice when she called his name. She righted his boutonniere and handed him the little box that contained their rings, and he held it tight to his chest with all his might. _

_With a deep breath, she prepared herself to make the long walk down the aisle**. **It had taken them nearly three years, but they made it here. After all that time, she knew she was ready to be united, forever, with Edward. _

**February 2011**

Two blue lines.

Positive.

"It can't be right," Bella whispered as she stared down at the home pregnancy test, her voice shaking. She shook her head and placed the stick on the counter, unable to look at the results any longer. She swore she could feel the long piece of plastic glaring at her as she pick up the box and read the instructions on the back, just to be safe.

"Ninety-nine percent accurate with 'True Blue' results. What does that even mean?" Bella asked herself as she threw the box angrily into the sink. There was nothing in the instructions that told her what to do next. She picked up the stick and closely examined the two blue lines that appeared mere minutes ago, checking for any cracks.

No such luck. Two very solid, blue lines.

"This can't be happening. Not right now." Her lip trembled as she stared at herself in the mirror. _I'm not ready to be a mother._ Her skin was pale and slackened, almost as if it had no life to it. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. Picking up the test one last time, the lines mocked her as she hid them away in the box, sealing it back up before tucking it in the front pocket of her blue and crimson University of Kansas hoodie.

She peeked her head out of the bathroom door, making sure the coast was clear.She and Edward had been living together for some time now, but she had no idea whether or not he would be home today. _One, two, three, _she counted mentally before darting out the door and down the hall. She thought she was being so sly. Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted for the fact that she was wearing her favorite pair of polka dot fuzzy socks that offered absolutely zero traction on the hardwood floor. With a loud smack, she landed flat on her face before she could make it halfway down the hallway. "Ow!" Bella groaned loudly, her face still plastered to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed when he found her sprawled out in the center of the floor. He hadn't realized she was here until he heard the recognizable thud of Bella hurting herself on something.

"I slipped." She rolled over onto her back, mindful of the little secret hidden in her pocket. She discreetly patted her stomach, making sure it hadn't fallen out.

"I see that," Edward guffawed, reaching for Bella's hand to help her up. "I told you those socks were dangerous." He kissed her pouting bottom lip once she was standing. "I love your clumsy ass." He smiled as his left hand cradled the back of her neck, pulling her back to him for another kiss.

Bella smiled into his kiss, and for an instant, forgot what she was hiding from him. When she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip, she gently pulled away and pecked him lightly on the corner of the mouth to lessen the blow. She knew that if she didn't stop him now, the next thing she knew, she'd be pressed against him and he'd feel the awkward cardboard box she was doing her best to keep hidden.

Edward regarded her closely before sweeping a stray lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "You feeling all right, baby? You look kind of pale." His thumb grazed her cheek worriedly.

_No. I'm pregnant. _"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, smiling at him as she patted his stubble-covered cheek. She swore she could hear those two blue lines screaming at her: _tell him now! _"I'm just going to change before we leave for the game," she called as she walked down the hallway and entered their bedroom, praying Edward wouldn't follow her.

"I'll call Emmett and let him know we'll be heading over to the Fieldhouse soon," he replied as he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend.

Bella locked the door behind her, not taking any chances on Edward walking in on her frantically tying to hide the pregnancy test. She sunk down to the floor, her back resting against the door. She sighed as she recalled everything that brought them to this point.

She and Edward were both in their second year of graduate school at the University of Kansas. He was studying to obtain his Masters in Environmental Engineering,while she was on her way to her Masters degree in English.They'd been together for three years now, and had never been happier. They were introduced the summer before their senior year of undergrad, when Edward came to visit her cousin Emmett at his family's cabin in Door County, Wisconsin.

She hated him instantly. He was hot, she couldn't deny that, but he was a smug, cocky bastard who was very persistent in getting to know her, even though she told him she wasn't interested because she was in a long-distance relationship. When he returned to Chicago before classes started up again, she found that he'd left his number in various pieces of luggage with the note: _For when the distance gets to be too much._

He was right. Eventually, it got to be too much. A few months later, she used the number, and they'd been together ever since.

_How did this happen? _she asked herself as she stood up and pulled out the menacing box and held it in her hands. It felt like it weighed a ton. She knew that this baby, if the test really were positive, would change things. Forever.

"Well, obviously I know _how_ it happened, but how could I have been so stupid?" Bella asked herself as she set the box down on her dresser, fixed her hair, and threw on a pair of skinny jeans. She peeked at herself quickly in the mirror, noticing no change in her complexion from earlier. She patted her cheeks in an attempt to put some more color back into them, but it was useless.

The door handle rattled, startling her. "Fuck," Bella whined after she jabbed herself in the eye with her mascara wand, smearing black everywhere.

"Bella?" Edward called from behind the door, lightly rapping his knuckles against it. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Shit," Bella muttered under her breath as she grabbed the pregnancy test. She frantically ran around the room trying to find a good place to hide it. She eyed the small trash bin next to the dresser. _No, not there, he'll see it. _She hopped over their king sized bed and pulled the drawer of her bedside table open. _Ugh, no! The vibrator is in there. _Scattering back across the room, she yanked the closet door open and looked at the top shelf. _Damn it, Edward, must you have that many hats? _

"Baby? If you don't answer soon, I'm going to have to plow through the door," Edward said with a small laugh, only half kidding.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Bella panicked. Spinning around, she spotted her purse at the foot of the bed. "I'll be out in a second!" she yelled as she quickly ripped back the zipper, only to have it jam halfway down. "Come on!" she yelled at it.

"Bella?" The concern in Edward's voice rose.

"Yeah, uh sorry! I just stubbed my toe," she said, lying for the second time in under a half an hour. After a second attempt, she managed to unzip her purse the rest of the way and quickly threw the box inside. _Edward will never look in here,_ she told herself as she zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.

He laughed. "I'm burning those socks when we get back from the game."

"But they're the only socks I can wear with those boots you bought me," Bella told him with a smile as she opened the door.

"Fine. The socks can stay." He grasped her hand in his and kissed her cheek. "Did you get into a fight in there? You have some black stuff…" He trailed off and pointed to his right eyelid, showing her where it was on her own.

Bella stood in front of the mirror hanging in the hall and wiped the mascara off of her lid. "There," she said, smiling at Edward in the mirror.

"Perfect." He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her stomach.

It was a simple gesture, but it made her heart race as she imagined what this would look like in nine months. She watched as his lips traced up the smooth, creamy skin of her neck, making her sigh. "Edward…" she said breathlessly as she ghosted her hands up around his neck, threading her fingers through his soft hair.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, turning his head and capturing her top lip between his. His grip on her tightened as he pulled her back against his chest.

She turned her body to face his, giving her easier access to him. Running her hands over his chest, she gave him a gentle push, causing him to shuffle backward until his back ran into the wall with a loud thud. Edward chuckled as Bella nibbled on his bottom lip, running her tongue over it afterward to take the sting away.

He loved the way she was taking control. With his left hand clasped on the back of her neck, his right ghosted over her hip and palmed her ass**. **She moaned; the sound was captured by Edward's lips, and she felt his erection, hard against her hip. Just as she started to grip the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head, his phone buzzed once and then rang loudly from its spot on the kitchen counter, making them both jump.

Edward groaned and lightly pounded his head against the wall, giving Bella complete access to his neck, which she took full advantage of. "We don't have to go," she whispered in a singsong voice, rising on her tip-toes to nibble on his ear.

"Emmett would kill me. This is the game of the year!" He looked down at Bella sadly, torn over deciding what he really wanted to do.

Bella laughed at him and shook her head. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said and turned to walk out of the hallway. Edward followed after her. Before she got too far, he hooked his index finger in her back pocket, pulling her back to him. Bella squealed in delight and grinned back at Edward before he planted a loud, smacking kiss on her lips. For those few short minutes, she had forgotten about all her worries.

"Where have you guys been?" Emmett's voice boomed as Edward and Bella made their way to their seats. "You almost missed tip-off!" He threw his hands up in the air, pointing to the Jumbotron that hung high above the center of the court and illuminated the Jayhawk that graced the wooden floor.

"Em, there's ten minutes until kick off, leave them alone," Rosalie scolded him with a laugh and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I believe the word you're looking for is tip-off, Rose. Kick offs are in football," Edward snickered at her as he shook hands with Emmett, wrapping him up in a manly embrace.

"Fuck off, Edward. No one asked you." She huffed and did her best to not smirk.

"Aw, I love you too," he kissed her cheek before taking his seat next to Emmett, making Rosalie scoot down.

"B, were you holding him hostage? You know how we like to get here early to discuss game strategy," Emmett continued to complain as Bella walked past him to her seat between Rosalie and Edward.

"We got distracted." She winked at Emmett before kissing him on the cheek.

"Just stop right there. I don't want to know!" Emmett stammered. He'd always felt like more of an older brother to Bella than a cousin.

As she slid past him, Bella tugged on the bill of Edward's Jayhawks baseball cap. He winked at her and lightly smacked her ass, making her yelp.

"You two are so in love, it's disgusting," Rose commented as Bella made her way next to her.

Bella smiled, her eyes lighting up. "He is pretty amazing." She glanced over at Edward, but he was too wrapped up in talking basketball with Emmett. Tonight was the most important game of the year; the Boarder Showdown against the Missouri Tigers, one of their biggest rivals.

When the team came out onto the floor, the crowd erupted. Bella and Rosalie laughed as Edward and Emmett went crazy, yelling for the team they bled Crimson and Blue for. The band started to play as the cheerleaders made their way out onto the court to start the "Rock Chalk Jayhawk" chant.

"Roooock Challllk Jayyyyhawk…KU!" the crowd shouted and cheered. The band started again and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and smirked at her. He looked too cute in his hat, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Roooock Challllk Jayyyyhawk…KU!" Bella smiled up at him as he cheered, thinking about how their lives would quickly change. "Rock Chalk Jayhawk…KU," the crowd chanted faster and louder. "Rock Chalk Jayhawk…KU! Rock Chalk Jayhawk…KU!" The sound intensified as it bounced off the walls when the players made their way to the court.

Bella couldn't help but become overwhelmed with emotion as tears filled her eyes. _He's going to hate me,_ she thought sadly. Rosalie tugged on her arm and leaned over to speak into her ear. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Bella shook her head, ridding herself of the tears that threatened to fall. "Later," she mouthed, nodding at Rosalie as the game started.

It was a thrilling, intense game with the lead changing multiple times. Bella and her friends cheered on their team, willing them to fight and play hard. She didn't know much about basketball, unlike Emmett and Edward, who were enthralled in the game. She smiled and cheered along, but her heart wasn't in it. As the buzzer sounded, the Jayhawks were trailing 44-32 at the half. She swore she could hear the crowd take a nervous breath as the halftime show started.

"Come to the bathroom with me?" Bella asked Rosalie, her eyes full of worry.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Babe, you going to concessions?" Emmett asked Rosalie as she and Bella started to squeeze past them.

"No, why?"

Bella tuned out their conversation as she tugged on Edward's belt buckle, running the backs of her fingers over the smooth skin that lay below his button fly jeans. He smirked down at her, his Adam's apple bobbing along his throat. "We'll be back soon. Do you want anything?" she asked, her lips moving over his softly.

"Popcorn?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, baby." She kissed him once before stepping past him and Emmett, joining Rosalie in the main aisle.

"Don't forget my hotdogs!" Emmett shouted as they headed up the stairs to the restroom.

"How does he not weigh five hundred pounds?" Bella asked Rosalie once they reached the top of the concourse and began to weave their way through the throng of people.

"I keep him fit." She winked at Bella, who shook her head, not wanting to hear about the sexscapades of her cousin and her best friend.

"I can't believe we're trailing at the half," Emmett huffed, sinking down into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but there's still a whole half to play. We should be all right." Edward shrugged, not interested in hearing Emmett gripe and moan for the fifteen minute break between periods.

"We better. We cannot lose this game. You'd think Taylor would step it up a bit. I just can't believe – " Emmett rambled.

"Em, stop for a minute." Edward pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and navigated to his photos. _It's finally time,_ he thought, as he tapped on the picture he was looking for. "Look at this, and tell me what you think." He flipped the phone over and watched as Emmett's eyebrows drew together, glancing at the photo.

"Dude, are you proposing to me right now? I think I'm going to cry," Emmett laughed as he wiped away fake tears.

Edward punched him in the arm. "Come on, I'm serious. What do you think? Hurry, before the girls get back," he said nervously, glancing up the stairs to make sure Bella and Rosalie were nowhere in sight.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's nice, I guess, but I'm not a girl so maybe I'm not the best person to be asking. Ask Bella." Emmett's eyes grew wide in shock. "Wait, are you going to propose to B?" A smile graced Emmett's face, his dimples becoming more prominent the wider it grew.

Edward nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah. I bought the ring about a month ago."

"A month ago?" Emmett asked, shocked. "Why haven't you asked her yet, asshole?" He gave Edward a shove as he switched his phone back to the home screen and tucked it back in his pocket.

"I don't know, honestly. We've both been so busy and there was someone I had to ask about it first." He glanced over at Emmett, thinking he'd understand what he was implying.

"Who? Isn't she the one you should be asking?"

"Em, really? Think about it. If you were going to ask Rose to marry you, isn't there someone you'd talk to first before you asked her?" Edward couldn't believe he was explaining this to Emmett.

"Well, I'd probably ask her dad." He shrugged, still confused.

"Exactly." Edward waited for Emmett to comprehend what he was saying.

"Are you asking me if you can marry Bella?" he asked seriously, the light bulb tuning on inside his head.

"Yes, you idiot! You're like a brother to her. Charlie's gone, and I know she's not close with her mother, so I figured you'd be the person I should get permission from."

"You love her?" Emmett asked, looking Edward dead in the eye.

"With everything that I am." He smiled.

"You'll take care of her?"

"For all of my life," Edward responded quickly, without a doubt in his mind.

"Well, all right, I guess you can marry B." Emmett shrugged and then broke out into a loud, happy laugh. "Welcome to the family, man!" He embraced his best friend in a hug, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Em. She has to say 'yes' first, though, so let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Oh please, she'll say yes. She's been in love with you since the day you guys met." Emmett snickered.

"She hated me and you know it!" Edward laughed, thinking about that summer three years ago at the cabin.

"So, when are you going to pop the question? Tonight?" Emmett's eyes lit with excitement.

Edward laughed at his reaction. "No, not tonight, but soon. Very soon." Edward smiled happily.

"Rose better bring me back a hot dog," Emmett mumbled, his mind quickly shifting back to food after hearing Edward's exciting news.

"Never change, man. Please, never change." He laughed as he patted Emmett on the shoulder.

"Bella, would you please slow down? You're going to pop my arm out of its socket," Rosalie called out to Bella as she tugged her forward. She trailed behind her like a child, walking as fast as her high-heeled feet would carry her.

"Quit whining, I'm not pulling that hard!" Bella continued until she reached their destination: the women's restroom. Bella pushed open the door and headed straight for the large, handicapped stall, dragging Rosalie behind her. A few women conjugating around the mirrors gave odd them looks as Bella pulled Rosalie in with her and locked the door.

"Bella, are you crazy? I love you, but I'm not watching you pee," Rosalie whispered as Bella finally released her wrist from her death grip.

"I don't have to pee. I have to show you something," Bella huffed and opened up her purse.

"If Edward gave you some weird infection, I don't – "

"Quit it!" Bella snickered. "Just look, would you?" She held out her purse, holding the top open with her opposite hand.

Rosalie peered inside, unsure of what she was hiding. When she saw the pregnancy test box she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "B? Oh, God. Did you take it?" she asked, glancing into Bella's petrified eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.

Bella nodded sadly. She didn't say anything as she took the test out of the confines of the box where the results had been safely hidden from Edward and the rest of the world. Discarding it in the trash bin that hung on the wall, she flipped the test over, revealing the results to Rosalie.

"You're sure it's positive?" she asked, looking closely at the two blue lines.

"It said it was ninety-ninety percent accurate." She shrugged.

"How did this happen? I thought you were on the pill?" Rosalie asked as she handed the test back to Bella.

"I am." Her voice shook. "I forgot to take it a few times during winter break. Edward surprised me with a weekend trip to Chicago and it must have slipped my mind. Then I realized that I was a few weeks late. I thought it just might be stress, but on a whim, I went to the drug store and bought a test." She wrapped the test up in a wad of toilet paper and tossed it into the trash bin where it clanked against the metal sides loudly. "I waited another week, thinking I might finally get my period, but I didn't. I took it this afternoon…and well, you can see the results."

"Hey, are you two almost done in there? There's a line, you know!" an angry woman shouted, pounding on the door.

"Relax, lady. We'll be out in a minute," Rosalie snapped back at her. "People," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What am I going to do, Rose?" Bella swept her finger under her eyes, attempting to wipe away any mascara that had smudged.

"You should go to the doctor. Find out for sure." She helped her friend clean off the remaining mascara. Bella nodded, knowing she was right.

Once her face was clear of any errant smudges, Rosalie opened up the stall and led Bella out, holding her hand as they walked out of the restroom and back through the concourse.

"Does Edward know?" she asked Bella quietly as they waited in line to get Edward's popcorn and Emmett's hotdog.

"God, no. I can't tell him." She shook her head vehemently.

"Bella, you have to tell him. He has a right to know." They stepped up to the counter and perused the plastic menu. "Can I get a large popcorn and two hotdogs with everything?" Rosalie asked.

"I will tell him, just not right now. He's so stressed. He has to present his research project soon and I don't want to add any more to his life." Bella carried the biggest tub of popcorn she had ever seen under her arm as she and Rosalie, with Emmett's hotdogs securely in her hand, made their way back to their seats.

"B, there's never a good time to tell your baby's daddy about an unplanned pregnancy." She ate the pickle off one of the hotdogs.

"Don't say baby daddy; Edward wasn't a one-night stand."

"Well, whatever. There's never a good time." They made their way back down the stairs and squeezed past the fans in the first few seats in their row.

Bella looked up and saw Edward and Emmett laughing at something on the Jumbotron and smiled, doing her best to put on a happy face.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted exuberantly as he reached for his hotdogs as Rosalie walked past him.

"Thanks, for the popcorn, baby." Edward smiled, taking the tub and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Em, why can't you be like that?" Rosalie shouted at him, waving her hand between Edward and Bella.

"Don't worry, I'll thank you later." Emmett winked, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes as she moved past Edward, leaving an empty chair for Bella to take next to him. "Hey, where's my pickle? I got gipped out of a pickle!" He eyed Rosalie and Bella, who were laughing at him. "Forget it, I'm not thanking you later."

"You say that now, baby." Rosalie smiled as she blew him a kiss.

"You're cruel," Bella joked, elbowing her in the ribs.

The second half began and the crowd grew rowdy as the intensity of the game increased tenfold. The boys shouted and cheered as the Jayhawks made basket after made basket. As the period came to a close, the home team was down by just a few points. Bella leaned over to speak into Rosalie's ear, so just she could hear her. "I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor next week," she commented, meeting Rosalie's gaze as she nodded in agreement.

"You want me to come?" she asked as the crowd roared when the Jayhawks took the lead.

Bella nodded quickly at her and then glanced over at Edward. He was holding onto Emmett's shoulder for moral support; neither one of them looked like they could bear to watch the game any longer. "I'll tell him when I know for sure." She looked at Rosalie sadly.

"It's going to be all right." She gave her best friend a quick hug and then set her attention to the end of the game.

The fans screamed when the Jayhawks tied the game at seventy-five points apiece in the last few seconds of the period, sending them into overtime. "Oh God, I can't take it! I'm so nervous." Emmett paced past his friends, shifting Rosalie one seat over so she and Bella were between himself and Edward.

Edward put his arm around Bella and kissed her temple. "Why are we friends with him again?" he asked her.

"Can't help it, he's family." Bella shrugged and laughed, glancing over at Emmett as he talked game strategy with Rosalie, who just smiled and nodded, having absolutely no idea what he was saying. Bella wrapped her arm around Edward's back, her hand resting between his shoulder blades, and clutched the back of his t-shirt.

"I love you; you know that, right?" she asked him as the overtime period began.

"I sort of love you too, I guess." He teased and pecked her lips quickly. He started jumping up and down with the rest of the fans, attempting to intimidate the Tigers. Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett couldn't help but join in.

The game came down to the wire. Bella and her friends found themselves clutching each other in anticipation. When the final buzzer rang, the Jayhawks pulled out a victory with a score of 87-86. The crowd went wild, jumping up and down in jubilation.

Bella and Edward filed out of the stadium, hand in hand, with Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind them. Once outside in the cool, refreshing air, Edward pulled Bella into a searing kiss, not caring who was around them.

"Hey, now. Cut that out." Emmett shoved them apart. "We're in public. Jeez." He laughed. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie as they made their way to their respective cars. "You guys want to hit up Free Statetonight?" he asked as he twirled his keys around his finger. He was in the mood to celebrate the victory at their favorite bar.

Rosalie looked at Bella, knowing that the last place her friend wanted to be when she couldn't drink was at a bar surrounded by a bunch of drunken basketball fans. "Em, I don't know. I'm kind of tired," she said, rubbing her hand over his chest, tempting him to forget it and just take her home.

Edward glanced down at Bella who was tucked comfortably under his arm. "How about it?" he asked, giving her the option to say no. He noticed that her face still had a pale tint to it.

"Sure. For a bit." Bella shrugged and glanced at Rosalie, who mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Free Statewas packed with excited basketball fans celebrating one of the team's best and most important victories of the season. The tables that occupied the center of the room were filled, as were the various stools that surrounded the massive bar that stretched across the room. Edward walked toward the bar, his hand clasped in Bella's behind his back. He smiled when she felt her tug on his belt loop before she placed her head on his back between his shoulder blades.

"How about a round of shots?" Emmett asked when they reached the bar, finding two stools for the girls to sit on. Bella shook her head. "Aw, come on, B. I know how much you love your tequila." Emmett laughed at her

"Em, she doesn't want one." Rosalie smacked him in the chest for pressuring her.

"Fine. Three shots of tequila," Emmett told the bartender, who proceeded to line the shots up.

After taking their shots, Edward ordered a Blue Moon for himself and one for Bella, who pretended to take her first sip out of it. Rosalie glanced at her sympathetically. A few of Edward and Emmett's friends from their baseball team called them over from the far end of the bar.

"Here, give me that," Rosalie said, reaching for the beer as Bella looked at it longingly. Blue Moon was always her favorite. She handed over the beer and watched as Rosalie chugged it down like a pro. The bartender walked over and asked Bella if she wanted another round.

"Can I get a tonic water with a lime?" she asked. He nodded at her, bringing her the drink within a few minutes.

As the night grew later, the bar got more crowded and Bella just wanted to leave. She and Rosalie found Emmett and Edward in the corner of the bar laughing with their friends, both of them clearly having had too much to drink.

"Hey! There you are, baby." Edward grinned his crooked smile as she walked over to him. "Paul, Jared, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Bella. B, these are the guys from the team," he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," she said as they continued drinking. "Are you about ready to go?" she asked as he ran his hand down her back and wrapped it around her waist.

"Yeah, you?" Edward's cheeks were red from the alcohol.

"Yeah, I'm tired," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"You're leaving?" Emmett slurred.

"Yeah, we're going to head home." Bella patted him on the back as he wrapped her up in a big hug, lifting her off of the ground.

"Call me tomorrow about the…" Rosalie trailed off, not wanting to say too much. Bella nodded and took Edward's hand, leading him out of the bar.

A week later, Bella found herself lying on the exam table with her legs awkwardly spread in the stirrups as Dr. Clearwater examined her. Rosalie sat near her head, holding her hand, just as she'd promised.

"Miss Swan, could you tell me the date of your last period?" the doctor asked as she inserted a plastic wand, making her squirm.

"Um." Her voice faltered. "January eighteenth."

"All right," she replied quietly as she flipped on a monitor to Bella's right. "You can see the fetus here," she said, pointing to a small, white dot on the screen that appeared to be blinking. "The flashing that you see is the heartbeat. By the looks of it, I'd say you're around four to six weeks, roughly, which means you could be delivering some time around late November. Congratulations." She smiled at her.

Bella let out a shaky breath as she stared at the screen. Her grip on Rosalie's hand intensified.

"Would you like me to print out a picture of your baby?" Dr. Clearwaterasked as she took a snapshot of the image on the screen.

"Yes, please," Bella whispered. The doctor handed her the picture as she sat up on the exam table. Two tears languidly rolled down her cheeks as she started at the image of her baby.

"Before you leave, make sure you speak with the nurse so we can set up your next appointment in a few weeks, where we'll talk more about pre-natal care and check the progress of the baby." Dr. Clearwater gave her one last smile before she exited the exam room, leaving Bella and Rosalie alone.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked as she and Bella left the office.

"Terrified," she whispered quietly, rubbing her thumb across the grainy photo of her baby that she still held in her hand.

That night, Bella stood at the stove, preparing dinner for her and Edward. The doctor had mentioned that she may begin to have cravings for certain foods, and tonight was no exception. She made a large dish of lasagna and was just putting together a salad and popping the garlic bread into the oven when Edward came in the door, a canvas shopping bag tucked under his arm.

"My God, that smells so good," Edward said, the delicious scent wafting through the apartment, making his mouth water. Bella peeked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He set the bag on the counter and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the soft spot of skin below her ear. "How are you? I've missed you all day." His voice was low and his lips traced over the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"I missed you, too," she sighed and leaned back into his broad chest as his lips descended unhurriedly down her neck, nipping lightly. He groaned when she spun around and captured his lips between hers, threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands grasped her hips as he walked her into the corner, pinning her against the counter.

Edward sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently; a groan over came her as he lifted her onto the countertop. He stepped between her legs and she wrapped them tightly around him. Bella grinned against his lips when he thrust his hips forward, rubbing her just where she wanted it. _Needed it_. His tongue danced languidly against hers as he rocked into her again.

A few minutes later, a foul odor filled the air. Bella pulled her lips away from Edward's as soon as the scent invaded into her nostrils. His lips traveled across her cheek, skimmed down her jaw, and placed the softest of kisses on her neck before his teeth grazed across her collarbone. "Oh, shit! The garlic bread," Bella shouted, pushing on Edward's chest so she could hop off of the counter. She grabbed an oven mitt out of the drawer and yanked open the oven door as the smoke billowed up into her face, making her cough. Bella pulled out the bread and set it atop the counter as Edward opened a window, letting fresh air into the kitchen.

Bella glared at the bread as it continued to smolder. "I'm sorry for distracting you," he apologized, kissing her temple. Bella shrugged and tossed the loaf of bread in the trash. She wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. She figured that if she made an amazing dinner, and then they had mind-blowing sex afterwards, it might lessen the blow when she told him that she's pregnant. Now everything was ruined.

Edward carried the salad and the dish of lasagna to the table. He grabbed two wine glasses and pulled a bottle of Shiraz out of the bag he'd placed on the counter. "Wine, baby?" he asked as he popped the cork. Bella eyed the bottle as she sat down. _No, I can't. _"Sure, just a little." He smiled at her as he poured her a glass and then one for himself.

"To you." Edward raised his glass to Bella's; the clink of their glasses filled the air. Edward watched her take the smallest of sips and immediately set her glass down. He slipped his right hand in his pocket and rubbed his fingers over the smooth, black satin that coated the box containing her engagement ring. _Tonight's the night, _he thought to himself happily.

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence; each of them engrossed in their own thoughts on how to best reveal their respective news. "The lasagna was delicious, Bella. I can't remember the last time I had it, actually." Edward rubbed his hand over hers, his thumb drawing small circles on her soft skin.

"Thank you. I wanted to make you something nice tonight. I, uh, I have some news." She looked into his eyes, the fear building up inside her.

"News?" Edward's ears perked up. He rose from his seat and took Bella's empty plate and brought it to the sink.

"Yeah, I um…I had an appointment today –"

"Oh, baby, I picked up some strawberries and this chocolate fondue stuff for dessert," he said hurriedly. He was so nervous he hadn't realized he'd interrupted her. "And these roses –" Edward stooped down to pick up the bouquet that he'd hidden beside the banquet that sat against the wall near the kitchen. "These are for you," Edward said quietly as he kissed Bella's cheek when she stood to accept his flowers.

"What are these for?" Bella never was one for flowers, but the pale pink roses she held in her hand were lovely.

"Do I need a reason?" Edward smirked, opening up the strawberries and chocolate sauce and placing them in front of Bella as she sat back down.

"They're beautiful," she said as she kissed him lightly. "Thank you." Edward smiled brightly at her. He watched as she picked up a strawberry and dunked it into the luscious chocolate sauce. "You're really going to sit there and watch me eat this?"

"Yes." Edward laughed as Bella shamelessly teased him, taking a slow bite of the strawberry.

Her stomach began to churn as soon as the chocolate hit her tongue. "Oh, God," Bella pleaded. She spit the half masticated strawberry into a napkin before she darted to the bathroom as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Bella?" Edward asked, confused. He heard her hit the bathroom floor and rushed to her, reaching her just as she heaved the last of her dinner into the toilet. Edward gathered her long hair in his hand so it wouldn't get in the way, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Leave, Edward. I don't want you to see this." Bella sobbed as another bought of nausea overtook her body. "Please, go away." Edward refused to leave her side. Instead, he squatted down next to her and rubbed her back, attempting to sooth her in any way possible. Bella sniffled a few times before she rose to her feet.

She turned on the faucet and rinsed her mouth out with a palm full of cool water. Edward looked at her in the mirror as she wiped away the traces of mascara that had smudged under her eyes. She did her best to avoid Edward's gaze, but it was no use.

"Maybe you should see a doctor tomorrow?" Edward suggested to her through the mirror. "I know you have class, but you haven't been feeling well for a while and – "

"I went to the doctor today," Bella muttered, watching as his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it's the flu, baby. A lot of my students were out sick this week."

"It's not the flu, Edward." She dropped his gaze and stared down at her hands as they gripped the edge of the countertop.

"A stomach virus, then." He shrugged.

Bella snorted and shook her head. Ever so slowly, she raised her head and met Edward's eyes in the mirror. She took a deep breath and released it shakily. "I'm pregnant."

Edward gasped quietly and watched as two large tears rolled down Bella's cheeks. "Pregnant?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Bella turned to face him before nodding. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was incapable of forming any words.

"Say something, please." Her bottom lip trembled as she stepped forward and reached for his hand, taking it into hers.

"How did this happen?"

"You're kidding, right?" she deadpanned. Bella shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom, Edward trailing behind her.

"It's not a stupid question, B. I thought you were on the pill?" He watched as she pulled a small, glossy piece of paper from her purse and stared at it.

"I am. Or, I was. I guess. That weekend in Chicago, I must have forgotten to take it. I thought I'd be okay. Guess I was wrong."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on it anxiously. "I'm not ready for this," he muttered as he paced back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, not sure what to do or say.

"You think I am?" Bella questioned, still grasping the piece of paper in her hands, keeping it close to her chest as if it were something that needed to be guarded and protected from the outside world.

"What is that?" he finally asked, after minutes of silence, his head motioning toward the paper.

Bella eyed him closely, not sure how he would react to what she held in her hands. Hesitantly, she took a step toward him until they were mere inches apart. "This is our baby," she murmured, her voice raspy.

Edward held the tiny piece of paper in his hands and stared down at their child. It may have only been a tiny white fleck in a sea of black speckled smudges, but it was there, and it was overwhelming. A sob overcame his body as he wrapped Bella up in a hug, holding her, and their baby, tight to his chest. "I love you, Bella. We're going to be all right."

A few short weeks later, Edward and Bella found themselves driving back from Bella's first pre-natal appointment. Once the initial shock of the surprise pregnancy was over, they both were overcome with joy, and frankly, a little fear. They knew that lives would change drastically now that they had a baby on the way, but they swore they would do their best to make it work. Their baby was healthy, and they couldn't be happier.

A calm, comfortable silence had fallen between them as Edward cruised down Massachusetts Street back to their apartment. The rain began to fall as they left the doctor's office. Drops pelted softly against the windshield providing background noise as Otis Redding crooned on the radio about needed loving arms to hold him tight.

Edward's hand drifted over the center console and found Bella's, their fingers intertwining. His thumb trailed over her knuckles every so gently as his eyes paid attention to the road. Bella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. When she could no longer take his delicious teasing, she squeezed his hand and met his gaze. His eyes were bright and warm; she could only hope that their baby would be graced with his beauty.

He quickly glanced back at the road before he regarded her again and lifted their joined hands to kiss hers. When he looked at Bella, she smiled widely, her eyes shining. Edward peeked at the passenger side mirror to check for traffic before he pulled over in a vacant spot along the busy street.

"Why are we stopping?" Bella asked, confused. Edward chose not to answer her. Instead, he grinned as he threw the car into park and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Edward?" she asked when he stepped out of the door and into the pouring rain.

He walked around the front of the car leisurely and pulled open her door. Bella stared at him like he was crazy. The rain dripped off his hair and landed into her lap when he reached across her and unclicked her seatbelt. "Baby, are you insane? It's raining!" She squealed as Edward pulled her out of the car and walked her to the sidewalk, lifting her over the large puddle that had formed in the gutter.

Edward turned to face Bella and took her hands in his. He shook his head and laughed as the rain continued to pour down both of their faces. "Edward what are you –"

"I love you, Bella," he said as he pulled her body closer to his, keeping her warm and protected.

"Well, I love you, too, but couldn't you have done this in the car?" She swept his sopping hair out of his eyes.

"No. I have to do this now."

"You're crazy." She laughed at him. Edward tucked her hair behind her ear with his left hand and rubbed his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"Bella, do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"Your pregnant girlfriend?" she joked, cracking a smile.

"Well, yes, but that's not all." He chuckled and gazed down at the ground before glancing back up at her through his eyelashes. "When I look at you, I see my entire life. And now, with the baby, I see my future. Our future." Edward's hand trailed gently down her arm and swept over her waist before coming to rest over her stomach. "I know I told you I wasn't ready, but baby, that's a lie. I'm ready for anything, as long as you'll be at my side."

"Edward –" A small sob escaped her lips and she joined her hands with his on her stomach, covering their baby with love and adoration.

"I love you and our baby with everything that I am. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Bella gasped as Edward knelt down before her, one hand on her stomach, the other clasped on to her left hand. "Marry me, Bella," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, as he pulled the black satin box out of his pocket and popped it open, revealing a delicate diamond ring.

"Oh, God." She looked down at him with a big smile. Her tears mixed with the rain on her face and they hit the pavement simultaneously. "I'm going to get fat, you know. And my boobs are going to be huge and gross. It won't be sexy at all. Will you still want me them?"

Edward laughed out of his nose and nodded. "Marry me, Bella."

"What about when I'm a hormonal bitch who's craving chocolate and pickles and I make you run to the store in the middle of the night to get them for me? I'm willing to bet that will happen."

"Even then, I'll still want you," Edward reassured her and kissed her hand. "Marry me, Bella."

"I'm going to want sex from you all the time." Bella laughed as Edward raised his eyebrows excitedly. "What about then?" She smiled brightly.

"Well, especially then!" he said, making her snort loudly. "Bella, I'm going to want you forever. In any way, shape, or form. Marry me."

She knelt down, meeting his gaze head on. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll marry you." Edward kissed her lips hard before slipping the ring on her finger. He rose off the ground, picking her up with him, and wrapped her into a hug.

"I love you. So much," Edward declared, capturing his lips between hers once again.

Bella beamed at him as he set her down. She stroked his face lovingly. "I love you too. Forever." Her teeth chattered from the cold.

"Let's go home," Edward grinned, lifting Bella back over the puddle and opening the door for her. He ran around to the drivers side and hopped in, blasting the heat as soon as he started the car.

Pulling out of his parking spot and heading down the road, Bella leaned over and kissed him, her wet lips trailed down his slippery neck. She slid her hand over his thigh and palmed him through his soaked jeans, making him groan loudly.

"You weren't kidding about wanting sex all the time, were you?" Edward smirked and kissed Bella quickly before setting his eyes back on the road.

"Nope. So step on it!" Bella laughed when her body jerked back in her seat as Edward accelerated in order to get home faster.

**August 2014**

_The vows were exchanged, a passionate kiss was shared, and their friends and family roared, applauding and hollering at the love displayed around them. Edward and Bella smiled happily at each other, unable to focus on anything else in that moment until Jack escaped from the arms of his Uncle Jasper and attacked his parents' legs._

_He giggled when Edward scooped him up into his arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek and Bella tickled his tummy. Jack wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck as Edward draped his arm over Bella's shoulder, and they made their way down the aisle as a family. _

"_You know," Edward said after kissing his bride on the temple. "We may have gone about this completely backwards, but I wouldn't change it."_

_Bella grinned, her eyes dancing happily. "Neither would I. Not even for a second."_


End file.
